


Hurts.

by SmallSlice



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, bc this is like the opposite, idk why you're here, if you wanted something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: Is it truly better to have loved than lost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( So this was actually in response to a prompt I was sent like ages ago on an old rp blog, so I wanted to share it because it was just sort of gathering dust otherwise. )

**_Take my hand and lead the way_ **  
**_Out of the Darkness and into the light of day_ **  
**_And take me somewhere I will be safe_ **  
**_Carry my lifeless body away from pain._ **

 

They were brothers but that didn’t stop harsh words, spat through bared teeth. Merrill had flinched away at that moment, though none of the venom was directed at her for once. It was still awful to see Garrett and Carver at each other’s throats like that, they were still blood no matter what side of the fight they were on, why couldn’t they just see that. She wouldn’t meet his gaze, turning her back on him as they left to prepare for the fight. Her heart heavy, with a sense of dread.

The Gallows seemed far colder that night, the moon hidden behind a blanket of smoke and clouds. No light but from the fires that were burning through the city, though they did nothing to keep the chill out of the air. A band of Templars followed the Knight-Commander, the last chance for things to be stopped was long gone. Now would be the final battle, the deciding moment but who would be there to stand victorious? Neither side would win, not with the number of dead mages and Templars they had waded through just to get here, there will be no true winners.

Former foes turned allies, realizing who the real threat was but to her disappointment there was no Carver. Any notion of them making it out fled from her thoughts, she had hoped that maybe she would be able to ask why he would blush and fumble for words in her presence. Despite that she fought on, till a flash of red signaled that it was all over.

 

It wasn’t his blade that had slain her, but it might have well been, it clattered to the ground as he ran over to her. She had always been so tiny, just this little thing that looked so fragile that one touch could break her. Even more so than ever.

Her skin was ice cold and paler than before, if that was even possible. She could have been sleeping, peaceful in her resting state and like none of this happened. There was no gaping wound in her abdomen, no blood pooling around her lifeless body. She would wake up, look at him with those big green eyes and speak to him with that soft lilting voice about one subject or another.

But Merrill didn’t move when he whispered her name, when his hands grasped her shoulders tightly and shook her. He shouted at her, ordering her to wake up. Angry tears pricked at his eyes as he held her as he realized there was nothing and there never would again.

She had died, without knowing he loved her and he would never know, she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Okay let me just say that I know in the end Carver fights with Hawke, but this is kind of what might have happened if that didn't happen ?? Don't shoot me. )


End file.
